War of Fiction Chapter 25
chapter 25--------------------- ' ' In Springfield, Chief wiggum went into his house he went into the front room to see his wife Sarah and Son Ralf. “Honey of god Eddie came around he threatened us “ “What…. what do you mean” He asked “He called us saying you need to stop defending the non-springfielders and kick them out” “I can’t do that” he said “Please Clancy for the sake off Ralf” Wiggum looked at the ground “There’s too many racists here this town is run by them and I’ve tried before but It’s not working I’ll have to step down from police chief” Poirot barged through chief wiggum’s front door “Mr. wiggum sorry to invade your house like this but Eddie has arrested both Lara and Sandor even though I told him they were innocent the bullets found in the flander’s boy were off a service weapon one of your guys did it” He explained “I kind of figured that out already there's nothing we can do man racists own this town” “Not if we go straight to Quimby ' ' Eddie was in his police truck in the back sat Frank Grimes, Ned, Sandor and Lara the truck “You ain’t goin survive in prison you’ll be beaten raped” Frank began to explain “Shut it grimes” Ned said cutting off Frank “Just telling them the true is all “ he said as the police truck came to a halt Eddie opened the back of the truck opening it he pointed at Frank “Come on frank you first” He pointed at him he led grimes into the courthouse after a short period of time Eddie opened the back of the truck again “Sandor and Lara you next” he said “Hurry up” They walked into the courthouse and down the hall there standing outside of the courtroom door was a smiling Frank “Good look guys, Judge Harm is kind of tough Eddie opened the doors there at the end sat was Judge Harm in the jury sat the sea captain, Patty, Kirk, corporal punishment, Ranier Wolfcastle and Luigi Two lawyers stood either side one being a blue haired lawyer the other being a unstable Lionel Hutz both the hound and Lara walked up and sat next to Lionel “Hey the name is Lionel Hutz I’m your lawyer for this evening, I’m going to try and get you off but I can’t promise anything these guys hate you people, for your record your all cool to me” “Ok people before Judge Snyder takes over the courthouse I’m doing this final case this is Croft and Clegane Versus the state of Springfield on the murder of Moe szyslak, Sam and the possible involvement of the death of both Lou and the Flander’s boy” Harm told “Wait a goddamn minute I was no one near where lou and the boy were killed” Sandor burst “Yeah and why would we kill a boy or a cop we have no reason to kill anyone” Lara added “Order order” Harm shoutred baging her Gravel down loudly Blue stood yp “Your honour it’s obvious that these people are ruthless, unstoppable and belong in a prison, it’s extremely coincidental that Croft,Clegane, Moe and sam went out and the two springfielders were the ones who died, even tough moe had done the supply run over a hundred times without fail” “That’s very true, but it was noted that Moe’s previous group were attacked with two deaths by Disney’s the disney’s had the perminture on lockdown and attacked again” Lionel argued “Has the jury reached a verdict” Harm asked “What we havn’t even given our side of the story” Sandor pointed out “There is no need for your story mr Clegane” Harm said looking back over to the jury “No fucking way I want the other judge this is horseshit you can’t just” “Order order, That’s it mr clegane I’m adding two weeks to your sentance” Harm informed “Fuck you, you stuck up cunt you racist bastards are wrong you're all wrong” He screamed Eddie ran over smacking sandor with his pistol but knocking him to the ground “We have reached a verdict your honour” Luigi told the judge “How do you find Mr. Clegane” Harm asked the jury “Guilty of murder&violence” Luigi informed Judge harm looking down at the halfconscious man “This is stupid Lionel do something please” Lara begged “Your honor we should go through witnesses and..” “Shut up mr hutz, How do you find Miss Croft” Harm asked the jury again “Guilty” Kirk spoke out Lara’s heart dropped “I sentence both of you to three years in prison with sandor having a 2 month sentence for being a dick” She said before slamming her gavel down “Come on let’s go” Eddie Said as he began to escort Lara and Sandor away. Frank smiling at them on the way out. ' ' Both the jurassic park vehicle and trevor’s truck rode along the smooth road that had emurged from the sandy one Trevor awoke from his beating being looked over by bob and his family and Marko “Sorry about the beating they went over the top” “Where the fuck are we going he said sitting up to see Master Chief driving squeezed next to Phil and Hermione. Janet came over to tend to Trevor “I’m fine janet fuck off” he said dismissing her. “Space man you have some real balls you know” Trevor said “We can give you that beating again if you want” Chief said “I’m telling you now for your own safety you may think you tough but with me and phil and jack and sandy and the rest of my group your weak very weak we’ve taking your group with us they will add to our army and we can defeat the disney’s” Chief said “Look dickweed there are four types of fictionals Disney’s, hiders, fighters and suicidal the hiders just hide and try and wait for this disney shit to blow over the fighters are like me and most of my group smart who kill disney’s a little each time so no one dies and then there you suicidal marching to war and your death” “We’ll see” Chief replied Mickey stood in rage over boner’s dead body “Huh anyone who did this” Mickey demanded He looked at Chef Louis with evil eyes “Chef you baked them” Mickey pointed out “Sir I don’t have a clue how the poison could of got there” Mickey looked over at sir bart then at Jack and then at his wife “Chef which slave was assigned to you” Mickey asked “The old lady” Chef respond instantly with no hesitation Mickey turned to look at Granny with evil eyes Omar saw what was happening Daryl was to “It was me who did it” Omar lied “I know it wasn’t you Omar shut up” Mickey interrupted Mickey grabbed the baking tray of muffins bringing them over to Granny “They smell good don’t they really nice same I can’t eat them” Mickey said “You bastard, you think your so powerful but one day someone like me will strike you down” “That’s funny Mickey whispered “So tell me granny which one of my people gave you the stuff” Granny looked at him with a faked confused expression mickey let go off one end of the muffins letting them drop to the floor “Who” Mickey shouted Daryl, Bart and Omar all waited in suspense “Who” Mickey shouted again Granny lay her hand out pulling it back and slapping the mouse across the face. He tilted his head down sir bart drawing a sword walking up to the mouse Jack doing the same “It’s ok guys it’s all cool” Mickey said as he swung the baking tray into the air slamming it down on Granny’s head she was sent to the ground in pain Mickey continued to slam the tray onto her head repeatedly and continued to do it again and again until Granny’s blood filled most of the room and her head became completely caved in and her brains scattered on the floor around Mickey. Omar Daryl and Neytiri looked in fear at what the mouse was capable off the crowd looked at the mouse some doubting his leadership and Sir bart handed Mickey a towel to the mouse “What the fuck did I do” Mickey asked in disbelieve “You did what you have to Mickey this is how Disney is going to be run now so you all should pipe down and accept it” Walt disney preached to the crowd